gambbiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Is
"UghNo... Just thinking about having one of those 'things' inside me... No way!" - Is "On having a child) Is, is a supporting, yet very important character in the Alpha Trilogy. Being the daughter of the strict and powerful Kier, she adopts a very 'loose' personality, and is constantly harassing men for 'erotic companionship'. However, do to her playful personality and general 'triple threat nature', she gets few complaints. Pre-CO History Is was adopted alongside her brother (Lark) at a young age, by Kier, who had taken pity on them when they were being evicted from The Last Resort (alongside the other unclaimed children that were 'flooding' the location). Growing up, Kier was much stricter with her than he was with [Lark. Because of this she developed a resentment towards him, but stayed because of her love for her brother, and her fathers many resources. She is also not a 'fully fledged Bandit', but instead a 'trusted free lancer who finds constant work with the Bandits faction'. Out of Book Actions Enter the Bandits (Contains Spoilers fro "Coles Odyssey: Enter the Bandits".) After allowing Ken to stay at her home in Mudstick (during the events of Chapter 6 Alpha), she seduces him, and spends the night in 'his embrace'. (Directly before the events of Chapter 9 Alpha) She participates in coitus (dirty, sweaty coitus), with Mark in the Mudstick garage. After the siege, and after Kier leaves on his journey, Is is Told by her brother that he is going to kill Kier. Afraid of her brother, conflicted about her father, and generally stressed about the events of the siege, Is decides to leave and start a new life. Leaving most of her possessions behind, she sets out to explore. Personality First and foremost, Is, is a nymphomaniac. Specifically she enjoys making her father ashamed of her. Constantly she is 'pairing' herself with those she knows her father would not approve of, or those who have some sort of interaction wither her father. Additionally she is very attracted to acts in a public setting, wearing demeaning clothing, or really anything that makes her less of a person, and more of an object. Despite her daddy issues, Is has a very high opinion of herself, and does not consider herself to be a 'harlot'. Instead she thinks of herself as someone who lives for her, and no one else; someone who puts their faith in themselves, and not the rules. Outside of her pants, she is a free thinker and an energetic personality. Additionally she has a very open sense of humor, that is just as adept at 'dishing out', as it is at 'taking it'. This coupled with her over bearing sexuality, causes her to be seen as less of an adult, despite her contributions to serious situations. Where as this does eat away at her, her pride in making her father ashamed of her easily overshadows her own self loathing... However, Kier is not immortal... Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__